


Groundbreaking Kimmy Schmidt

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/F, Romance, god this got gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: It started with Jacqueline going stag. Dropping Douglas as her arm candy. Spilling wine on a $30,000 rug. And finding out that maybe, just maybe, Kimmy Schmidt is groundbreaking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged watched the first two seasons of this show! And decided "Wow this needs more wlw" 
> 
> This is the result. Enjoy!

It started with Jacqueline going stag. Dropping Douglas as her arm candy. Spilling wine on a $30,000 rug. And finding out that maybe, just maybe, Kimmy Schmidt is  _ groundbreaking.  _

Well, not the ‘groundbreaking’ like Beyonce or the Kardashians or hell, even Deirdre.

But the groundbreaking that makes Jacqueline smile, makes her forget the money, or the attention, or the ugly black and white eleven million dollar painting that hangs above a stained carpet. Kimmy Schmidt is the type of groundbreaking that makes Jacqueline  _ find herself.  _ The kind that hangs onto her arm at that fancy dinner and says “I am  _ not  _ giving up on you. I’m your best friend! It’s part of the rules..or...something. I dunno --” And it’s the type of groundbreaking that makes Jacqueline laugh as Kimmy breaks halfway through her monologue to gasp at a chocolate fountain.

 “Oh my god. How many drinks do you think it can make?”

And she’s kinda in love. Like watching a sunset in Europe. Like getting one of those small umbrellas in your drinks. So she holds tighter to Kimmy’s arm. And watches her beautiful ‘groundbreaking-ness’ flourish.

(Although it’s in the form of scooping wine glasses into the melted chocolate and drinking it, moaning;  _ “Heaven Jackie. It’s heaven” _ )

But Jacqueline’s just happy she gets to witness it.

  
  


-

  
  


 

 “Ms. White?”

 “Oh Kimmy, it’s been what? Six months you’ve known me? Jacqueline’s fine.”

The other woman smiles, that blinding smile that Jackie tries to forget about. That one that burns your irises with how bright it is. Jacqueline hates it, but loves it. She’s still trying to figure that one out. Maybe because Jacqueline never got to smile like that, was never  _ allowed. _

Or maybe it’s because she loves it  _ too  _ much and-

The arm in hers tightens, and Jackie feels how Kimmy takes this deep breath. As if she’s psyching herself up for a kiss or jumping off a cliff. Holding it….and holding it….and holding it and  _ holding it  _ and Jesus did this girl have a scuba diving tank in the bunker?

 “Good god are you alive?”

Kimmy smiles through her held nervous breath. “Trick is not caring if you live or die”

Jackie frowns at that, but the snow settling on Kimmy’s red hair distracts her, the New York street lamps reflecting in her eyes makes Jackie forget well --  _ everything.  _ It’s unnerving to say the least. How while walking down a frosted street on Christmas eve with her ex- babysitter makes Jackie believe in  _ something.  _ The Christmas miracle. Unicorns? The quadruplet Olsen twins?

 “Love”

Kimmy lets the word out in a breath of relieved air, smiling with a “Phew! That took a while”

But Jackie stills, making Kimmy yelp suddenly at the stop and clack of heels against the pavement. The younger woman laughs nervously because Ms. White is still as a statue, not moving and is she even blinking? And;  _ oh my god I’m Medusa- _

 “What?”

Kimmy stutters at her words, laughing again and retracting her arm from Jacquelines’. Jackie tries to not let the sting of it show. “Uh-uh, I was just saying, um -- house prices right? What’s up with our economy? What am I saying? Bye forever!”

Jacqueline pulls Kimmy back by her elbow as she tries to escape her unfiltered brain, Kimmy letting out a squeak at the action. And  _ oh _ , Jackie pulled too hard and fast because now they’re chest to chest and Kimmy smells like Buh-breeze and perfume and just because Jacqueline  _ really  _ didn’t want Kimmy to go; doesn’t mean she loves her.

Right?

 “Did you mean that?”

 “Uh, mean what? That our economy sucks? I mean sure, fifteen years without education  _ was  _ detrimental but I read  _ The Onion _ and --”

 “Shut your pretty mouth” Kimmy shuts it with a click, cheeks bright red and goosebumps up and down her arm. Jacqueline puts it down to the cold. Obviously. “I meant back at the dinner. That you’re my best friend. Did you mean that?”

And Jackie has this look, this look of sad eyes and decades of fake friends and fake adoration. This look that makes Kimmy’s chest ache, one that says: “Don’t leave me. You’re all I have”

But Kimmy  _ isn’t.  _ Jacqueline has Buckley and Xan and Titus and god, even Lillian. But she also has  _ herself. _

How can she not  _ see  _ that?

And Kimmy didn’t even realise, but she was staring at the stars this whole time, how it reminds her of Jackie’s laugh and eyes and smile so she looks back down and finds tears in Jacqueline’s eyes. She panics. Eyes going wide as the older woman opens her mouth slightly.

 “I said all that out loud, didn’t I?”

 “Yep”

 “Are you- are you crying?”

Jackie wipes under her eyes, smiles, then laughs and says: “God I’m a mess”

Kimmy smiles that blinding smile and rocks nervously on her feet, the snow now melting in her hair is like crystals. And she gets entranced, as if Kimmy didn’t even  _ know  _ how wondrous she is.

 “You’re not a mess Jacqueline,”

 “Oh wow, thanks”

Kimmy rolls her eyes at the other woman’s sarcasm, and takes her hands. They’re warm, soft, and she didn’t even know she missed the feel of them until now. “You’re beautiful”

And it makes her breath stop, suspended, as Jackie looks up to Kimmy and smiles this soft smile. She can feel the older woman’s hands at her waist, trailing up to grab softly at the collar of Kimmy’s shirt and she  _ swears  _ this has to be a Nicholas Sparks movie.

 “It’s like the Notebook…”

Jackie laughs, shaking her head because she was about to  _ kiss  _ her and Kimmy  _ still _ rambles. “Sorry?”

Kimmy looks down, cheeks red, playing nervously with the material of Jacqueline’s shirt at her waist.

 “You know that part…’Every great love starts with a great story?’ Is that too weird? I’m being weird. Wait-”

But Jackie stills her racing lips by placing her hands at Kimmy’s cheeks, laughing and kissing her just below her eye because; “God, I adore you”

She feels Kimmy pull her closer. And she is  _ groundbreaking.  _ The earth under Jacqueline’s feet trembles.

 “Can I kiss you?”

 “Please”

And Jackie tastes of strawberry and wine, of late night Winter walks where the streets are empty and nothing else matters except _her._ The woman across from Kimmy who holds to her cheeks so softly, that Kimmy thinks if she let go, she herself would fall apart. So she grins into the kiss, letting her hands grasp at the back of Jacqueline’s neck, and although Kimmy Schmidt is unbreakable, when Jacqueline mumbles against the younger girls lips, she melts.

 “Merry Christmas Kimmy”

The words escape her in a whisper, almost like her breath has been held, like the first time she saw sun after the bunker. As if nothing had made sense up until now.

 “And a happy New Year”

 

-

  
  
  
  


 “Hold up. It ends  _ there?  _ Girl you didn’t even take her home and recreate that scene from ‘Imagine me and You’ where -- and  _ yes  _ I, a gay man, have seen it  _ but _ \--”

 “Oh my Gosh Titus, it was our first kiss! Who said anything about sex? Me? What. No. Never. That’s weird” 

Titus tutts, tying his bed robe closer around his body as he looks to Kimmy with a knowing look.

 “Honey, you’re wrapped tighter around her finger than my wedding ring after I stopped working out. Just -- I don’t know! Tell her! God YOLO and whatever kids used to say in 2012”

Kimmy lightens up, but not before Titus shakes his head with a “No. Whatever you’re gonna say is the wrong acronym. Good lord we don’t need a remake of ‘MILF”

 “Oh”

He comes around with a freshly brewed coffee, sipping it and touching Kimmy’s shoulder with an awkward smile.

 “Look, I’m not good at comforting, but whatever you two gays did, it was some next level Carol shit. Call her. Set up a date. Titus out.” And before he can throw up a peace sign, Kimmy scrunches her nose with a confused blink.

 “Wait, like Christmas Carols?”

 "God you’re the worst lesbian ever” 

-


	2. All the small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I decided to have a rerun of Stranger Things. Then the mattress was delivered, and I started missing you. Drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I super wanted to give this another chapter. Thankyou so much for the kind feedback!!!! Enjoy xx
> 
> Ps. I hope I captured Kimmy's reactions when dealing with emotions or commitment. And comments are very appreciated :)

-

 

 

 

_  “Late night. Come home. Work sucks. I know _ !”

Kimmy whisper-sings while opening the apartment door, hands full of shopping bags and her uber phone cracked half way down the middle. So yeah, work could be a little better. Oh, and it’s four am. Post getting vomited on by a drunk sixteen year old girl who slurred things about “Oh my  _ goodddd. _ Did you hear about the Trump win?”

Which ended in Kimmy slamming on the brakes and screaming; “CINDY, WE ALL KNOW ABOUT THE WIN. STOP REMINDING US”

Which, in turn, made her phone fly off the dashboard and -- well, break.

And while packing the milk away in a refrigerator that she’s 98% sure doesn’t work, she grabs the kitchen broom; strumming like a guitar and jumping around the room. It’s been the most effective way of releasing anger ever since the strangling Titus incident. Which Kimmy  _ really  _ doesn’t want to recreate.  

_  “She left me roses by the stairs! Surprises let me know she-” _

And with that, Titus, clad in a robe, sleepily waddles into the room, placing  _ something  _ on the kitchen bench, breaking Kimmy half way through her singing. “Hey Kimstar. These flowers were left on the doorstep for you. And stop singing that awful 90s music. Mama needs her beauty sleep”

And with a flourish, flash of non existent hair and a door slam, he’s gone.

But  _ everything  _ from the night vanishes. The vomit. The phone breaking. (That weird noise her car makes)

Because Kimmy beams, grabbing the flowers and putting them up to her nose. It’s cheesy. And  _ really  _ out of character, but the words:  _ Come to my apartment tonight. New mattress just came in. X -- Jacqueline,  _ are dressed in her pretty calligraphy on a small note.

Which then spurs a panic scream.

 “Kimmy! Oh my god is it the police? Because I know at least seventeen ways of hiding drugs up your butt”

Lillian pops into the window, hair frizzled and makeup smudged. Kimmy drops the flowers on the table, folding her arms as if she didn’t have a miniscule panic attack.

 “What? Wait, don’t you live like ten floors above? Me? Being weird? Phsst. Pfft. No”

 “Okay you only talk like that when you’re in --” Then Lillian gasps, eyes trained on the flowers. “It’s rich white lady! After Titus told me the story I  _ knew  _ you two were a match!”

Kimmy rolls her eyes, leaning on the kitchen bench as the letter sits atop of the lilies and orchids. Like a promise. Yet Lillian climbs through the window, nearly falling over as she rights herself and walks towards Kimmy, patting a sympathetic hand to the younger woman’s drooped shoulders.

 “Okay honey, what’s wrong? Flowers always mean a good thing, except for funerals”

Kimmy smiles, chuckles, then breathes out. Sometimes Lillian is a lifesaver when all Kimmy feels like is drowning.

 “It’s not...weird I have feelings for her, right? Like, a lot of them?”

Lillian smiles, opens her mouth to say something, but is immediately cut off by Kimmy’s rambling, fast pacing and wild hands as she talks. The older woman frowns at first, because  _ wow rude.  _ But sometimes Kimmy is the daughter she never had, a small ball of fire that keeps her dull days alight.

And Lillian’s kinda thankful for that.

 “Then she says she has a new ‘mattress’ and invites me over and I honestly don’t think I’m ready for that but what if she is and I ruin it? I mean, ‘new mattress’ could mean like a bouncy castle or a car seat and oh god she wants to have sex in a  _ bouncy castle!?” _

Lillian chuckles, almost whiplashed by the red heads monologue. “Okay woah there soldier. You jump to conclusions faster than Titus watching ‘ _ Lost _ ’. Just breathe, okay honey?”

And a breath of air leaves Kimmy’s lungs, like a weight, her arms sagging and eyes closing as Lillian holds her shoulders under her hands.

 “The woman probably just wants to drink hot cocoa, eat popcorn, and watch Netflix all night. Capiche?”

Kimmy scrunches her nose, frowning, then widening her eyes. “Oh my god. I heard about that. Netflix and chill. What if I don’t want to ‘chill’ like she does? Oh god, what if I freeze to death and-”

Lillian rolls her eyes, shaking Kimmy’s shoulders and shouts. “Keep it together girl! You’re overthinking this.” And she watches Kimmy breathe again, as if coming back up for air, kinda like a beached fish. In a cute way.

 “She wouldn’t of sent flowers, a meaningful gesture by the way, if all she wanted to do was shag you.”

Kimmy looks to Lillian, who’s smiling warmly, and nods. A smile of her own forming.

 “She  _ likes  _ you. I’m sure of it. This Mama bird knows her stuff”

And Kimmy smiles, breathes normally, and nods. The lillies and orchids swimming her senses.

Because Jacqueline is something  _ new,  _ exciting, and Kimmy, the last thing she wants to do; is ruin it. She hasn’t... _ felt  _ this before. The way Jackie looked? Under the streetlight, coated in snowflakes, Kimmy thought she was in a dream.

And it’s something she never wants to wake from.

Which is weird. And different. Kimmy  _ hates  _ sleeping, why waste so much of the day?

So she smiles, grabs her keys, and nods. “Okay”

 “Uh, might want to change clothes. You smell like a subway” 

 “Oh shoot”

  
  


-

  
  
  


 

 

The drive over is nice. 

 

But then she thinks about how soft Jacqueline is. Her lips. Her eyes. How when she has shown the most fragile parts of herself to Kimmy, it had made her heart clench. And  _ then  _ she thinks about how far they’ve come, how not four months ago --  Jacqueline didn’t understand the meaning of ‘appreciating friendship’ 

 

And Kimmy thinks about how they sat in Jacqueline’s apartment against the wall, smiling as the sun set and set fire to all of Kimmy’s senses. 

 

So when she stops at a red light, she reads the note again. And it doesn’t seem scary anymore.

  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


 

 “Kimmy”

She’s never heard her name with such relief. So she bounces on her feet, coat in hand, smiling.

 “Hi”

Jacqueline ushers her in, moving boxes still adorning the house as Jackie talks over her shoulder, pajamas being nothing but a sleek, black nightgown. Kimmy blushes. Frowns at herself. And tries to not think about the other woman’s legs.

 “I decided to have a rerun of  Stranger Things. Then the mattress was delivered, and I started missing you. Drink?”

Jacqueline suddenly turns around, hair following in a flourish and Kimmy nearly runs into her. Stuttering and letting what she said process. Mattress. Stranger. Drink. Missing me?

 “Oh! Uh, sure! To the drink. Just water. No ice. You missed me?”

She hears Jacqueline chuckle as she walks to the fridge, and Kimmy smiles as she bites her lip. Sometimes her laugh feels like gold. Like a milkshake. Or incredibly soft blankets.  

 “Is it a crime to miss someone?”

Kimmy leans against the table, almost immediately standing up after Jackie’s words.

 “What? No! Of course not! I mean, uh-” And the water is set in front of her, the condensation running down the side and Kimmy thinks:  _ Oh why the heck not?  _ And she says in almost unrecognisable English, so quickly, it makes Jacqueline raise an amused eyebrow. 

 “If-it’s-a-crime-lock-me-away-cause-I-missed-you-too”

Jackie shakes her head with a smile and walks around the table, taking Kimmy’s cheeks like that night. And Kimmy suddenly feels snowflakes and feels  _ breakable  _ and it scares her and excites her all the more. Then Jacqueline kisses her, so casually and softly, it was as if she did it just because she thought Kimmy was being charming.

Which she wasn’t, was she?

And Jackie pulls back, to a stunned but love struck Kimmy, and snorts.

 “Honestly, your doe eyes never cease to amaze me. So; marathon. Yay or nay?”

Kimmy nods, red hair almost a blur.

 “Yay. Definitely yay”

 

-

  
  
  


 

 

 

The marathon turned into kissing.  _ A lot  _ of kissing. 

Which then turned to Kimmy straddling Jacqueline, running her fingers through her hair and it was the type of kissing that made Kimmy pull back with a short gasp and a  _ wow this is moving fast and since when did they get past second base? _

But all she feels is Jackie’s lips at her neck, trailing further down, down, down and-

 “Woah”

Jacqueline feels Kimmy’s hand at her shoulders, softly urging her to stop. So she kisses Kimmy softly on the cheek in waiting, pulls back with a raised eyebrow and Kimmy finds it unfairly, stupidly and  _ undeniably  _ sexy.

 “Uh, woah indeed?”

Kimmy closes her eyes and laughs a nervous laugh, shaking her head and drawing lazy patterns on Jacquelines collarbones. It’s soothing, and the older woman can’t help but close her eyes at Kimmy’s touch. How it doesn’t  _ take _ , it just gives in slow soft movements that Jacqueline can’t remember ever receiving.

 “It’s just, I-”

Jacqueline moves a stray strand of red hair out of Kimmy’s eyes, with a warm encouraging look, and it’s enough for the lump in her throat to disappear. “I’ve never -- you know, done it”

(Queue another stupid sexy eyebrow raise)

 “ _ Had sex” _

Jacqueline opens her mouth, confused at first how Kimmy whispers the last part, and then a small “Oh” escapes her lips. It makes Kimmy frown, almost move from her position. But Jacqueline holds tighter, Kimmy’s thighs almost shaking in nervousness. And it spurs Jackie to whisper, close her eyes and muster the courage because good God she hasn’t meant something this deep before so strongly.

 “I don’t want you to leave Kimmy. Or feel,  _ pressured  _ by anything I do.”

Kimmy swallows, her chest suddenly on fire. Heart racing. At how  _ bare  _ Jacqueline White looks under lamp light and a blinking laptop screen tossed to the side in favour of touch. How funnily, after all her panic, after wanting it to be perfect and not rushed, it makes Kimmy want her all the more.

 “The flowers”

Kimmy says it with a look of realisation and a smile. Jacqueline looks back confusedly, playing with the hem of Kimmy’s shirt. “What about them? Wait, you don’t like lilies, do you? God, why did I take the advice from a woman  _ named  _ Lillian?”

 “No, that’s not it. You -- well, you  _ care  _ about me.”

And Jacqueline looks back, mouth opening because all she did was miss her? After the chocolate fountain and the walk and the kiss-

(God, the kiss)

All Jacqueline did was  _ miss  _ her. Send her flowers. Was the first person she thought about when she was lonely. I mean sure, she finds solace and peace and a  _ home  _ in Kimmy but that doesn’t mean-

Oh.

And in her thoughts, her eyes still trained on Kimmy in a look of realisation, the younger girl keeps rambling, cheeks flush and Jackie can almost  _ feel  _ Kimmy’s heart beat.

 “And Titus said I should ‘set up a date’, YOLO it like it’s 2012 and follow my dreams and sure I might be messed up and repress like  _ a lot  _ of stuff but I’m working through that and-”

Kimmy finally breathes, and Jacqueline lets her hands settle on the younger woman’s waist. Pulling her ever closer as she speaks.

 “But what if my dreams are you? What if, what if I don’t care about speed or ‘ruining’ it. What if I just --”

She shakes her head once, gathering her thoughts. And Jacqueline bites her lip because this is  _ alot  _ and the weight of Kimmy atop her is like this reminder. Of happiness and kindness and a girl Jacqueline doesn’t deserve but still holds in her arms like glass.

 “What if I just care about you?”

And Jacqueline kisses Kimmy so hard they fall backward, in laughter and giggles and the laptop landing on the floor with a thud. The kiss seems to last for hours, and Kimmy trails her fingers across Jacqueline’s back, biting softly down on her lips, making Jacqueline moan quietly. Kissing the woman beneath her more fiercely as their chests rise and fall, bodies pressed ever closer.

It’s the kind of touching that makes Kimmy angry at the fifteen years stolen from her. Because  _ this?  _ What she feels with Jacqueline. The fire alight deep in her belly, that races up with each kiss and each breath and each whisper and moan of Jacqueline.

It makes her  _ angry  _ because during those fifteen years Kimmy could have met her sooner, experienced this all without time being ripped from her.

But it happened, and Kimmy accepts that. Now all there’s left to do is cherish the time she has  _ left. _

  
  


-

  
  


 

 

 

 “What did I do to deserve you?”

They’re halfway through Eleven stealing another packet of eggos when Jacqueline blurts it out.

Kimmy is nestled comfortably in Jacqueline’s neck, on arm across the other woman’s stomach as the words settle over Kimmy. It’s said nonchalant, as if Jacqueline was asking for another fancy glass of wine from a fancy diner.But it makes Kimmy frown, shake her head and smile confusedly,  her short curled locks moving from the action.

 “What makes you think you don’t?”

Jacqueline goes to say something,  _ anything,  _ but all that comes out is a small croak that she clears her throat with. Saying “Never mind” and continuing to play with Kimmy’s hair.

But Kimmy sits up, frowning with purpose now as Jacqueline raises one perfect brow.

 “One, stop being sexy I’m being serious,” Jacqueline lowers the brow and rolls her eyes. “And two, you  _ do  _ deserve me, any love in any form” Then Kimmy lights up after it, satisfied with the smile that graces Jacqueline’s face after the words.

 “You’re astounding”

Kimmy frowns and scrunches her nose. “Good or bad astounding?”

Jacqueline shakes her head with a smile. “There’s a bad astounding?”

 “Well one time Lillian and Titus found a squirrel in my bed,  _ which  _ by the way, stole Titus’ favourite doll and-”

Kimmy sits like that, leaning on one arm with her hair bouncing in excitement as she talks, hands waving around and eyes alight. It makes Jacqueline grin, gently tuck a stray hair that tries to escape, and listens in fondness as Kimmy talks about exploding squirrels and Titus screaming.

It’s so odd, how Jacqueline falls for the way Kimmy’s smile and lips move when she talks, how she never gives up, how her eyes reflect any light in the room. Jacqueline falls, while trailing her hand up and down Kimmy’s arm she  _ falls,  _ hard fast and unconsciously for how Kimmy feels and sounds and tastes. The sunset makes Kimmy’s hair and grin light up the room.

And Jacqueline smiles and chuckles endearingly as she speaks.

 “I love you”

Kimmy stops all together, mouth clicking shut as she looks to Jacqueline. The older woman herself is a deer caught in headlights, mouth opening and closing as she frowns confusedly at the words that left her mouth. Did she just...did she just say-?

She sees the red in Kimmy’s cheeks and her silent panicked eyes, how her breathing has altogether  _ stopped.  _

Before Jacqueline can say anything, Kimmy hits her over the head with the TV remote.


End file.
